Prystine Conditions
by ThePrecociousBlender
Summary: A year has passed since the defeat of Apocalypse. Now a new threat emerges. A threat that will destroy humans and mutants alike unless the X-men die trying to stop it...Constructive criticism is welcome. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

Prystine Conditions

By: ChubbiesRule24

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Drama

A/N: Hey, it's me. I hope you enjoy my fic. It is set after the Apocalypse thing.

Now, that we've got that out of the way. On with the show!

_Chapter 1: Buried_

The chilled air stroked her cheek, numbing the teenager's face as it grew colder underneath the night snow. Nobody knew she was there. Nobody cared. A strangled sob escaped into the white blanket that was crushing her against the earth. Lacole felt her body relax, surrendering to the darkness that engulfed it…

"Some piece of shit died out here, Storm." Logan growled, retracting his claws from the ground. "It was probably a rabbit or something". The white-haired weather witch sighed in relief. "Thank-you Goddess, the child is still alive." Glazed eyes me Logan's gaze as Storm stretched out her arms toward the sky. A title wave of snow was suddenly thrown back into Wolverine, knocking the mutant senseless. "ORORO!" Storm chuckled. She loved seeing Logan pissed off. Blue eagle eyes drunk in every detail of the forest, scanning it until they found what they were looking for.

"She's over here. Hurry up, Logan." A hooded figure that was dressed in a beige parka, green turtle neck sweater, and some blue jeans lay unconscious beneath a pair of twin oak trees. Tangled strands of black hair hung loosely over her forehead. 'She looks dead' Logan thought, giving the girl's gloved hand a swift, but gentle kick.

"Logan!" Storm yelled, slightly frustrated. "I'm just making sure that Chuck didn't make me miss my nine o' clock cigar for nothing." Logan replied quickly, "Is Charles sure that this kid is like us?"

Storm nodded as she said "Yes, Lacole Shay is a mutant. She's the same seventeen-year-old African-American girl that cerebro located. Maybe she just got detected early." Logan growled. Deep down he wanted to believe that what Storm said was the truth. Maybe her powers hadn't fully kicked in… or the kid probably wasn't a mutant at all.

Logan's trust of the whole human race had evaporated ever since Kelly had won the election. That a-hole. "Come on, let's hurry back before I freeze my ass off." He muttered, throwing the new recruit over his shoulder. Storm was about to follow him until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Logan, we've got company." Too late. The mutant torpedoed into her friend's chest like a freight train, causing the nauseating sound of metal hitting bone to echo through the air. Storm winced. Colossus had spent hours looking for them. Pain and bitterness had driven him to the brink of insanity for the past few days. He felt no remorse for what he was about to do. No mercy. 'I'll make them pay for what they've done.' "W-What's the big idea, tin can?" Logan gasped, facing the person who had just broken half of his ribs. The metallic mutant growled. Silence.

Ororo's face resembled that of a deer trapped in the headlights. Sudden realization for the reason that drove Ptior's fury. "Did Rogue, Cyclops, and Beast rescue your sister?" "No!" The Russian mutant roared, "Magneto killed her. Are you satisfied?" "Holy shit." Logan muttered. Erik Lensherr had captured Ptior's sibling, using her as a bargaining chip to force him to work for The Alcolytes. The X-men swore that they would liberate her. It hurt Ororo's to know that they had failed.

"Listen, bub. We had nothing to do with killing your sister. Anyway, Magneto- "Don't lie. All of you have blood on your hands. Do you know what it is like to see bullets tear through someone that you care for?" Ptior paused for breath. Never did he let the rage that burned in his eyes die. "I would have rather been enslaved to Magneto for an eternity. Now my sister's death gives me no reason to live." Logan grunted. Even with his healing factor as a secret weapon he knew that nobody could defeat Colossus. Not in his present state. Anger could fuel a person in a way that no x-gene could. Animalistic anger had kept Logan alive plenty of times. It had also betrayed him, turning the tables as it provoked the beast that was locked inside.

Storm studied the sky with the same glazed expression that she had had earlier. Lighting split the trees, stabbing the armored Alcolyte with enough force to kill a non-mutant. Logan found his chance. Quickly hurling himself up from the ground, claws extended as the trio of knives were ready to rip Ptior in half.

Well, if you want more. Then please r&r.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey, I'm finally updating. This is chapter two. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own x-men evolution. Blah blah blah property of Stan Lee and the creators of the cartoon. Now that this is out of the way. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Redemption part 1

"G-Good kitty." Lacole stammered. She flinched as a pair of clawed hands seizes her torso. The pungent odor of liquor filled her nostrils as the monster's face twisted into a maniacal sneer. His eyes were hungry, practically feeding off the fear that showed in her brown eyes. He was getting impatient. Patience was not a virtue when you were a killer.

"You'll have to excuse Victor, Sheila. The mate doesn't get enough red met in his diet. I'm Pyro and the Bigfoot here is Sabertooth," The Australian said, shoving the tip of his flame gun near Lacole's cheek. Lacole shivered. She hated them. She would have rather died from hypothermia then have survived only to be found by these jerks. Pyro grinned. His hand moved up towards her waist, grabbing the back of her jeans. "Nice. In fact it's a lot nicer than some of the ones back home." Sabertooth growled. Lacole looked at him out of the corner of her eye, praying that they would leave her be. However, that looked highly unlikely. She closed her eyes, mentally coaxing herself to scream at Pyro. She wanted to tell him that he was a disgusting sex addict with no life. Everything, including her mouth wouldn't respond.

"Don't worry, darling. After Colossus takes care of those X-pests then we can spend some quality time alone." A gasp escaped Lacole's lips. Chills rippled through her spine as she felt the mutant's fingers travel up under her sweater. "RAPE! RAPE!" The seventeen-year-old shrieked, horror reflected in her eyes, suddenly growing into intense terror as she soon regretted her random outburst. Anger hardened Pyro's face. His hands quickly withdrew from Lacole's body, only to be redirected to the neck of her sweater.

Flames shot from the guns, engulfing the green garment into a hot inferno. Pyro cackled gleefully. Watching his flaming creations always delighted him. Lacole screamed. The shoulders of the wool fabric were blazing. Flames tore through it, seconds away from burning her flesh. Her eyes closed, silently praying for the fire to stop.

"What the heck?" Pyro screeched. His expression was of pure shock. Lacole winced, slowly reopening her eyes that soon mirrored her tormentor's. Stiff crystal stood on the collar and arms of the sweater, replacing the scorching heat that had put her near Hades. Sabertooth snarled. His pulse pounded as he threw Lacole on the ground. "That Sheila is like us." Pyro mumbled, finally finding his voice again. "Crap. Mate, what are you doing?"

Victor's brain had gone numb. Instinct washed out even the least bit of sanity that he possessed. The familiar smell of the very thing he hated burrowed into his senses. Frenzied eyes looked down at their prey. Claws seized the air, aiming for a target. Lacole curled into a ball, clutching her knees as she waited for reality to sink in. She was going to die…

"_Don't you touch her!"_ Lacole's jaw dropped as she stared at the cloaked angel before her. Or what looked like an angel. Whirl winds encircled the woman, keeping her floating in midair. Icy eyes met Sabertooth's gaze, resembling a mother lioness going in for the kill. Both hands crackled with lighting. She slammed them together to let out a full blast of energy. A chorus of screams came from Pyro and Sabertooth. Pain circulated through their bodies as the fought to stay conscious.

Knees buckled, causing both Alcolytes to fall on their faces, unmoving in the soft remains of the snow. Lacole watched in amazement. Her features glazed over in wonder as the weather sorceress slowly lowered herself to the ground. "Are you alright, child?" "Y-Yes, um…thank-you."

"My name is Ororo Munroe. However, my codename is Storm. I'm here to help you. A friend of mine, Charles Xavier, runs a school for people like us." Lacole was about to ask Storm what she meant by "people like us", until she stared down at her clothes. The crystals still clung 

to them, twisting the once hot flames into sharp points. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

White lace curtains flowed from the window, perfectly matching the paint that covered every inch of the room. Polished furniture neatly sat on the top of the cream colored carpeting, complimenting the soft beige clad bedding that hugged the mattress.

Lacole stood speechless inside of the room. Everything looked to beautiful to touch. She still couldn't believe people were kind enough to think that she deserved this. Lacole smiled. The thin black sweater that Ororo had lent her felt more than comfortable.

"Hey, kid." The familiar gruff voice sent chills through her bones, causing her to shiver. Mental images still haunted her mind, replaying the events over and over again of just a few hours ago. A bloodied frenzy had greeted the seventeen-year-old's eyes as she followed Storm. One man stood there, his face twisted into an expression that said he didn't take crap from anyone. His orange and black uniform was nearly sliced to shreds. It exposed his bare uninjured chest that was drowned in sweat. He was panting hard, constantly scanning the snow for sudden movement. Clouded orbs met her own panicked eyes, boring straight past Lacole's physical structure. They hypnotized her, practically inspecting her soul. She averted her gaze in fear that that beast like eyes would destroy her.

_Snikt!_ Jumping back to reality, Lacole threw open the bedroom door. Her hand trembled as its' grip tightened around the door knob. "S-Sorry, Mr. Logan. What can I do for you?" Logan grunted. "Chuck told me to give you this. Don't rip it or spill anything on it. 'Cause we're not getting you another one if you do."

Lacole nodded, shakily taking the box from his rough looking hands. "Thank-you." She replied. Panic found the way inside her stomach, tearing at all the organs in her body. Seeping into her veins, freezing them cold. The teenager's fingers shook as they quickly pushed on the wooden frame of the door.

Muffled grunts came from the other side of the door. Lacole waited, impatiently wishing that Logan would disappear. The box that he handed her was tucked under her arm, feeling extremely light. She fingered the box for a moment, tracing the outline with her thumb. Her hands slowly lifted the rectangular lid, pulling at the stretchy material that made up the uniform inside. Red x-shaped marks were imprinted on the shoulders.

The magenta diamond-shaped design reached from the neck line down to the upper chest of the outfit. Black fabric decorated the rest of the uniform, except for the gold gloves and matching belt. Complementing the costume was a pair of angle-length black boots.

'You're just like your father' Lacole whimpered, dropping the costume and stumbling towards the door that led out to the balcony. Her hands trembled, clumsily trying to unlatch the lock. Rapid words hissed in her ears. They bubbled forward, pushing past every good memory that she used to suppress them. 'Demon' 'You're not my child.'

Tears stung her eyes as the cold breeze wiped them away. Her body collapsed onto the balcony, embracing the cool texture of the concrete bowl. Shouting and screaming words slammed into her brain, never letting up even as she pleaded for mercy. Emotions swirled in her mind, mixed with secretly disguised hatred. It battled in the deep caverns of Lacole's brain, challenging the other until there would only be one successor.

"Stop!" Lacole screamed. The milky whites of her eyes glistened, never seeing the bright topaz-colored crystal that the balcony had transformed into. The crystal bowl began to crack. It splintered and broke at every corner, crumbling underneath the massive amount of invisible force laid upon it. She fell forward, feeling nothing but the atmosphere floating around her.

Gravity tugged at the girl's clothes, smacking back and forth uncontrollably. The fast pace beating of her heart couldn't overcome the screams of terror coming from her mouth.

Bamf! The overpowering odor of brimstone flew in Lacole's face. Nausea erupted from her stomach, riding up into her throat. She gagged, trying to keep the bile from coming up. A lumpy hand tightened on the teenager's middle as the air seemed to explode around her.

Bamf! The ground shook as the impact rocked the front yard. Lacole sighed, breathing in the chilled winter as she escaped into the dark world of unconsciousness.


End file.
